When I grow up
by Pannecake
Summary: Sasuke regretted it the moment it left his mouth. SasuSaku full summary inside. One shot high school. Total cuteness. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Title: When I grow up

Summary: Sasuke regretted it the moment it left his mouth, he thought this might happen, but he was expecting it to be this embarrassing.

this is like a high school one shot, I've never done anything High school so I thought I'd give it a shot..

* * *

"I didn't do my homework." Sasuke stated, miserably.

Sakura grinned devilishly,"you do know what that means Sasuke, right?"

Naruto felt an evil grin spread across his face.

Kakashi Looked out at his eager young student, all of them bursting with life. He smiled behind his mask, soon all that lively teenage energy would be put to better use. He watched as they chattered. Sakura Haruno was giggling madly at Sasuke she seemed to be plotting soemthing the young Uchiha didn't agree on. Naruto was shouting at Sakura to do it, what ever it was. Kakshi had put those three on a group assignment at the beginning of the year and they had been grouped ever since. This time the assignment had been simple. Work with your group and decide what they wanted to be when they grew up. Kakshi smiled, he knew those three had once again forgotten all about the assignment and Sakura was more than likely the only one who completed it.

Kakashi cough audibly and let his students know it was time for the next groups presentation. "Team Seven! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up and bowed to the class. "My essay on what I'd like to be when I grow up..., by Naruto Uzumaki, When I grow up I want to be the greatest Hoka-"

"Thank you Naruto, we know full well your ambitions. Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto sat down, a glum look on his face.

Sakura stood up cheerily, straightened out her papers and looked out at the "eager" faces of her classmates. "What I will be when I grow up, By Sakura Haruno. My desire to be what I wish to be all started in kindergarten. I recall the day quite clearly. I had been skipping happily through the sandy playground of Konoha Elementary school. I remember dreamily playing in the sand I had stopped my gleeful skipping to begin building a sand Castle. I remember my failing attempts at building the home of my dreams, each time it seemed to collapse on it's self. I frowned angrily at the annoyance that was, sand. That is when it all happened. Sand came flying at me wildly from all directions. I shielded myself with my arms, hoping it would not enter my already sandy eyes. I looked through the gaps between my tiny little fingers to see my assailants it was none other than Garra. He continued to fling sand at me with such happiness. Enjoying my pain. Suddenly from nowhere my saviour jumped in. He yelled in anger at Garra to leave me be, to leave the pink freak alone, that he and he alone could cause me pain...and no one else. Garra glared in heated anger at my protector and ran at him. He shoved my friend into the ground, I was sure he had had enough. Nevertheless he triumphantly rose from the sand and gave garra looks that could kill. He then helped me to my feet and brushed the sand out of my hair. I remember the warm and tender gaze he gave me. From that day forward I knew what I wanted to be...an Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed. "Dear god!"

Sakura smiled down at him and then looked back at her papers. "I knew that in order for Sasuke to choose me as his bride I needed to become stronger, so from that day forth I continued in my efforts to be faster, stronger, smarter, and more clever than even Sasuke himself. I continued to let my love and friendship for Sasuke grow as we did, moving on from small children, to big kids, to teenagers. This si where we stand, together, best friends. But I wished to be more... I truly want to- no I will be Sasuke's bride, that I am sure."

The entire class had their eyes glued on the two of them. No one dared utter a word. Kakshi grinned to himself.

"Haruno," Kakshi began. "Do you not think that Sasuke has some say in the matter?"

All eyes flew to Sasuke who had his head buried in his arms, trying to hide his blush from the world.

"Ah, no Kakashi" Sakura said, grinning. "Sasuke was the one who originally suggested it, I was going to do my report on becoming an ER doctor. I liked Sasuke-kuns Idea much better."

Kakshi raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Haruno. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled at her best friend, he glared at her with such hatred and malice and she mouthed to him.

"You know you love me."

He gave her an "Eat Shit and die" looked.

She smirked and then hastily whispered. "I told you I'd do this is you didn't do your homework."

He gave her one last death glare and looked at the rest of the class room. "Sensei, I don't think there is a need to explain what I wish to be when I grow up, I really don't think I'll live through this."


	2. totally not much to do with title sequel

Chapter Two: Pay back's a bitch

Disclaimer: I have and never will own Naruto.. unless I get the DVDs that I asked for

* * *

Sasuke smirked. Pay back was floating through his head. Sure he knew he had deserved it, but still.. she deserved a taste of her own medicine. He walked casually through the hall avoiding the odd stares he received from his classmates. He glared at them as they giggled and as fangirl wept. High School had become living hell in a matter of minutes.Yet, he kept his game face on. He knew what needed to be done. He was smart and he knew exactly how to get his best friend to apologize for such humiliation. He strolled up to her locker and bent the open door so she could see his face. 

"Sakura." He stated. "I'm not pleased."

Sakura laughed as she grabbed her algebra book. "I know! Hey did you do your algebra homework?"

He smiled. "I'd rather not divulge such information."

She laughed again. Her voice carrying up wards and through the hallways. It rang like a chorus of angels. She pushed a strand of pink hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Sasuke-kun, no one really believes any of that. They all know that we're just friends. Best friends." She said sweetly, trying to make him blush. "you know you can tell me."

"I dunno." He said, leaning against the locker next to hers. His hands at his sides, one holding his algebra book. "You may tell everyone I asked you out, or that you're carrying my child."

She laughed. "Maybe I should."

His face went stern. "No.."

She smiled. "I think so.."

"NO!" He almost shouted, laughing. She laughed as well and shut her locker.

"Come on, LOVE!" She shouted the last part. "let's go to class."

He rolled his eyes and walked beside her. "You know, Sakura." He said as they neared the door. "Did you do your homework?"

She laughed. "I always do my homework. Sasuke-kun." She said walking through the door.

He took the seat next to hers and the one kitty corner to Shikamaru's. Sasuke got back to his same, stoic self. Though a small smile would form each time Sakura mouthed obscene vulgarities to him. She liked to swear, no matter how unladylike it was. He listened to the math teacher drone on and on and on. Then Iruka sensei finally finished.

"May I please have your homework!" Iruka demanded more than asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out the lengthy assignment that had been jammed between the pages of the book. He smiled and passed the paper up with the rest from that row. Sakura glanced at him in panic, lifting up her math binder mouthing "OH MY GOD!! IT'S FING GONE!!!"

He sighed and smiled.

Iruka looked though the papers. "Some one didn't turn one in." his eyes flew to the Uchiha's. Sasuke shrugged. "I turned mine in, even check!"

Iruka looked through the papers and his eyes flew to Sakura's. "Haruno, where is your assignment?"

She pulled at the collar of her uniform. "I've seemed to have misplaced it." She turned beet red.

A pang of guilt struck his heart. This was an uncommon feeling in Sasuke's life, but then again, Sakura was an uncommon girl. He raised his hand. "Iruka Sensei." He stated, getting the teachers attention. "I have her paper."

Sakura glared at him he smiled.

"I think she left it at my house this weekend." He smiled. "She can get so careless."

Iruka nodded and took the paper from Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who just shot him the dirsteist of glares. If looks could kill, he would already be six feet under. The bell rang and students filed out of the classroom. Sasuke waited by the door for Sakura who walked swiftly past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him. "Oh, Sakura!"

She pouted. "No Sasuke, I'm not talking to you!"

"I think I was being nice." He stated.

"Think again." She huffed before walking off. Naruto walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"you'll never get her that way." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked behind him and frowned. "Who said I wanted her?" He sighed and walked off in the same direction Sakura had. He didn't need this. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry. It was a harmless joke!"

"Yeah, Harmless my ass, you could have ruined my perfect homework record." She stated defiantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like I would've not turned it in for you."

Sakura pulled her hand from his and stopped. He stopped too and faced her.

"Still, doesn't give you the right to do that to me." She stated. "Why'd you steal it anyway?"

"Obviously to get back at you." He said, smirking.

"Well, you hardly did!" She rebutted.

"Ha! whatever Sakura." He said, truing to hold in his laughter. "Besides that wasn't the plan..."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"My idea was to steal our paper." He said this getting closer to her. "Keep it/" He took another step closer and she took one back into the back to the wall. "So you'd miss the assignment and then I could get my revenge."

"Your revenge will never come, Uchiha." She stated, smiling.

"Shame." He whispered so only she could here. "It would have been fun."

"What exactly was the revenge you had in mind?" She asked, her heart beating frantically.

"Something along the lines of this." He pressed his hands beside her face, leant in, and kissed her passionately. At first he thought Sakura wouldn't accept his offer, but soon found her returning it. He was in heaven Finally they parted, Sakura breathing heavily along side Sasuke. They looked into on another's eyes.

"Maybe I should steal your homework more often." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"And maybe I should stop wearing low-cut shirts to study at your house. I think that was the reason you missed your assignment." Sakura said,giggling.

"I think I could live with a missing assignment or two." He stated.

She giggled as he pulled her into his grip.

* * *

A/N: cheesy sequel... :D... giddy! 


End file.
